1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of carrying cases, particularly, with respect to a carrying case which contains a built-in support extending the height of the case for preventing crushing of the case opposed walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional carrying cases utilize the structure of the wall to prevent crushing thereof. It has been found that when an item is carried in the interior of the case, the large wall expanse enables some flexing to occur which can damage items contained in the carrying case. Where the item in the case is a piece of sports equipment or other instrument, it is necessary to provide large amounts of additional support material in the carrying case which adds both weight and bulk to the case and minimizes the useable space therein.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,931,967; 3,604,706; 3,079,156; 2,767,758; 1,620,072; and 2,270,049.
The present invention provides a rib member which is positioned between the opposed parallel walls of a carrying case and defines an outline of the device to be carried therein. The rib member prevents the opposed walls from collapsing onto the device being carried in the carrying case while minimizing the amount of space utilized for support.